


i can forgive and be forgiven

by MageOfCole



Series: Children of Hope and Glory [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aliases, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Luke Skywalker, Decisions, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Family, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mando'a, Mara Jade is Cody's daughter, Mara Jade is Obi-Wan's daughter, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Pre-Star Wars: A New Hope, Pre-Star Wars: Rebels, Scottish Gaelic, Seperation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageOfCole/pseuds/MageOfCole
Summary: Often, Ben regrets her choice, regrets choosing to hide instead of fight for the Republic when she should be doing more. When she could do more for the men and women locked in a battle for the galaxy’s freedom.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Mara Jade, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mara Jade & Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Children of Hope and Glory [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616737
Comments: 6
Kudos: 359
Collections: TexWash's Must Reads and Rereads





	i can forgive and be forgiven

**Author's Note:**

> This marks the end of Part I and sets up the premise of Part II ;)  
> Title taken from I'll Be OK by Nothing More

It’s with a heavy heart and the promise of visits or calls on birthdays and holidays that Rex, Wolffe, and Gregor leave, a datapad of information ready to passed along to the Rebellion, and having to peel a sobbing Mara off of their legs as she clings to them desperately. The little girl is still sniffling sadly into Ben’s shoulder as they watch the goodbye between brothers, and she watches regretfully as Cody parts with his brothers, a small case in hand, the cure for the Clone’s rapid aging, that Wolffe had passed him, with a finally hug and Keldabe kiss from each of them. The three Clones send one more regretful look over their shoulders as they load into their speeder, and Ben can see them physically having to stop themselves from reacting to Mara’s drawn out keen of “ _Bavodu'e!_ ”, the flinches that shake their shoulders as they set off towards the space port and Mara cries out for them to come back.

The next month is miserable for the small family.

Ben is left, only able to watch from the side, as Cody stares distractedly at the case of shiny new white armour his brothers had had made for him, absently tracing the sunburst painted over the breast in 212th Gold. She can only try to pull Mara away from her despondent playing with the toys her uncles had brought for her, the crooked little blanket Gregor had knitted for her wrapped around her shoulders like a cape - her daughter has never had someone leave her behind before, and isn’t taking it well. She can see how much Cody yearns to join his brothers again, to fight next to them once more, the knowledge that his _vod’e_ are out there locked in the battle for the galaxy’s freedom, while he’s sequestered away on an Outer Rim planet, nowhere near the fight.

It makes Ben regret her choice - regret choosing to hide instead of fight for the Republic.

It’s with new-found determination that Ben picks up the little communicator that is her one way to contact Owen Lars, and sends him a request for a visit. It’s probably Beru who responds, because she gets a positive reply.

A month and a half after Rex and his brothers leave, Ben is ignoring Mara’s whines as she wakes her up bright and early, sending a confused Cody into the ‘fresher to get ready for a long day. She’s not allowing any nonsense as she helps Mara dress, gathers enough rations for the trip, and absently ties Cody’s hair back as she shoves food into his hands, sending him to sit with a pouting Mara at the table.

“We’re going out today.” She tells them firmly, and gets a bemused stare from her husband while Mara stares at her suspiciously. “We’re visiting the neighbours.”

“We have neighbours?” Cody questions, then chuckles when Ben raises an eyebrow.

The possibility of an adventure has Mara quieting her complaints, and Ben manages to get everyone out the door and setting off for the hour walk to the Lars homestead.

Beru greets them at the door, a kind smile on her face, and surprise in her eyes when she sees the group of three.

“Good morning, Beru.” Ben says warmly, shaking the younger woman’s hand. “It’s been a long time.”

“Five years, it’s nice to see you again, Ben.” Beru agrees, then smiles at Cody and Mara. “Hello, I’m Beru Lars, my husband, Owen, and I own this moisture farm. It’s lovely to meet you.”

Cody nods awkwardly, and Ben can’t help but find his nervousness around a civilian both charming and a little sad. “ _Kote_ , ma’am.”

“My husband,” She can see Beru soften even more, “And my daughter, Mara.”

“Hello, Mara.” Beru welcomes them in, and Mara ducks behind her father’s leg, suddenly shy in the face of a woman she's never seen before. A young boy with sun bleached hair, big blue eyes, and a Force signature like a star stares at them as they enter the hut, and Ben can’t help but smile tenderly at Padmé’s son.

“Hello, Luke.” Ben says warmly, “You’re much bigger than the last time I saw you.”

Luke just continues to stare, “I don’t know you.”

“You _were_ only just a baby.” She accedes amicably, “My name is Ben Kenobi.”

Recognition sparks in his eyes as he says, “You’re the desert witch!”

“ _Luke_!” Beru admonishes, and the little boy blinks at his aunt in confusion.

“What?” He asks, and Ben can't help but laugh. “It’s what Uncle Owen calls her.”

“ _That man_ -” Beru growls, then sighs. “Don’t repeat everything that your uncle says.”

“Yes Aunt Beru.” Luke drones tonelessly, like any scolded child is wont to do, then his eyes catch on where Mara is peaking around Cody’s leg, and he brightens at the sight of a child his own age. “Hi! Who’re you?”

“Mara Jade.” She pronounces slowly, golden-green eyes narrow. “My _màthair_ isn’t a witch.”

“That’s too bad, it’d be pretty wizard if there really was a witch in the desert.” Luke says cheerfully, “I’m Luke, Luke Skywalker!” Next to her, Cody chokes, and Ben can sense his shock projected in the Force. Both Mara and Luke turn to look at him, little brows furrowed in confusion.

Stunned amber eyes meet her own, and Ben nods.

“It’s nice to meet you, Luke.” Cody finally manages to say, tearing his gaze from Ben’s to look at Luke as he crouches and shakes the little boy’s hand. “I’m Kote Kenobi, Mara’s father.” A thrill of pleasure runs through Ben’s spine, her lips parting slightly in surprise at Cody’s claim.

“That’s a pretty wizard name.” Luke chirps, and Cody chuckles,

“Thank you, it’s Mando’a.”

“You’re from Mandalore?!” Blue eyes are wide, “Like the man at the space port?”

“Well, I don’t know anything about him, but I am Mando’ade.” Cody rubs the back of his neck, and Mara puffs up proudly.

“So am I!”

“ _Wizard_!” Luke gasps, staring up at Cody like he’s some sort of holovid action star. “Can you show me some fighting moves?”

Ben watches, amused, as her husband allows himself to be dragged away by the enthusiastic boy, a complaining Mara following behind them, imperiously telling Luke that Cody was _her buir_ , and thus he had to show _her_ his move first. The Jedi in exile waits until the three are out of sight before she turns to acknowledge the new presence behind her, turning to meet Owen Lars’ cold eyes.

“Good morning, Owen.” She greets politely, getting a grunt in return.

“Kenobi.” His eyes flick towards where Cody and the children had disappeared to. “Didn’t know you married a Clone. Or that you had a kid.”

“It’s always been a bit of a close secret.” Ben admits, “And Mara was an unexpected surprise.” Owen grunts again, and the two fall into a tense silence as Beru excuses herself and flees to the kitchen.

“What’re you doing here?” Owen asks finally, “Why _now_?”

She sighs, “It’s come to my attention that I need to be doing more for the galaxy. That I should be doing more than hiding away on Tatooine. That I _can_ do more.”

“You’re joining the Rebellion?”

“Not yet.” Ben shakes her head, “Mara is still too young.”

“So you’re going to wait until she’s older?” Owen asks, eyes narrow as she nods. “How old is _older_?”

“Before the war,” Ben starts, “The maximum age for a padawan to be taken by was thirteen.” Owen hums thoughtfully, staring at her, and Ben meets his gaze. “I was thirteen when I was chosen by my master.” She can sense Owen’s indecision in the Force, his hesitation and the protectiveness he felt towards his nephew, before it settles on decisiveness and determination takes root.

“Fourteen.” He states firmly, and Ben blinks. “The Imperial Academy expects boys to be sent to them at fourteen at the oldest; I’ll bring Luke to you on his fourteenth birthday. No one will question it if he leaves then.”

“You’ll let me take him with me?” She ventures, and Owen scowls.

“I don’t like it,” He informs her, “But Luke, he wants more than this. More than a life on a moisture farm.” Owen sighs, “He’s _meant_ for more.” Ben blinks, following his gaze towards where Cody has shown Luke how to throw a punch, gently correcting the boy’s stance as he tries again, and she can’t help but agree.

“Yes,” She murmurs. “Yes, he is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a  
> Bavodu'e "uncles/aunts"  
> vod'e "siblings/brothers/sisters"  
> Kote "glory" (name headcanon)  
> Mando’ade "child of Mandalore"
> 
> Scottish Gaelic  
> màthair "mother"


End file.
